


Now then let's never

by roboticdoggy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: I promise, MY FIRST STORY AND I ALREADY SCREWED UP, Other, also uh, baymax is human hey!!!!!!, hi, how do i do this, more hiro/tadashi will come, tags are so weird, the chapters will get longer............, there is more..... platonic things in this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdoggy/pseuds/roboticdoggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi’s first day at SFIT was going to be like he always planned, he was going to get in and make everyone proud like he promised himself when he was just a middle schoole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now then let's never

Tadashi’s first day at SFIT was going to be like he always planned, he was going to get in and make everyone proud like he promised himself when he was just a middle schooler. His younger brother being dropped off safely at high school, giving a few older kids warning glares, saying ‘If I find a scratch on him, I’m coming after you.’ It’s a simple exchange of an angry nod, and more than a few nervous nods before he was off on his scooter. 

The older Hamada went all out for today, putting on the free hoodie he retrieved from Professor Callaghan, and keeping his hair neat under his favorite ninja’s baseball cap until he would reach inside. He hopped off the comfort of his scooter’s seat and stepped onto the sidewalk that lead to the front gates of campus. Fixing his bookbag strap that resides across his chest before he looked up towards the gates once more, his chest filling with joy as he walked onto campus and into new chances.  
He was excited to be walking around the campus, his campus, somewhere he now belonged and where he could work into things he wanted to become. No more having to take classes you were suppose to, just him and his adventures, his mistakes and his findings, it was all on him-- 

The bump was enough to send the younger male to the ground, skidding on his ass just a few feet from a rather larger man that was standing oh-so peacefully in the middle of the sidewalk. The man turned, “Ah, hey!” He raised his hand happily, giving a small wave to Tadashi as a sign of, yes, I see you, but I have yet to realize that I should apologize. Still, the boy stood, matching the little ‘ah’ the other had given before; having finally recognized that the one before him was, rather.. Really, really tall, was the bluntest way to the point. He almost felt a strain in his neck as he looked up at the man. ‘Was he new here too?’ He seemed distracted and looking for something.

“Uh, hey.” Tadashi finally spoke, a small smile finding it’s way to his lips as he returned the nervous wave of his hand. 

Having the smile returned, but twice as wide, was a good sign that the male wasn’t angry. Instead, he seemed overjoyed to see Tadashi. He started to wonder if he had met him before, and if he forgot his appearance? Maybe it was high school.. Suddenly this man was close. Really close. He would have almost fallen against if it weren’t for the larger man holding his shoulders. His eyes were squinting at Tadashi before they turned soft. A tiny smile tugged on his lips and he tilt his head just so to the left that the light gave his bright blue eyes a glisten-- How were eyes that bright? He must have been staring at his eyes before soon they were closed and the man was laughing, the slow rumble coming through his ears before he leaned back, the stomach that stuck out in a little plump gave a small jiggle as he chuckled.

“Are you alright there, kid?” The man asked, his voice straight and smooth, almost seeming.. Robotic. It mismatched his seemingly chill-guy look.

Face flushed, ears tinting red, he looked down at the one hand that remained on his arm, “Y-yeah-- I’m fine.” His voice gave a small crack, “Did you need something?”  
The man grinned, “Oh yeah, actually I do!” He flicked the front of Tadashi’s hat, causing a small noise to come from the boy, “I need to know where the attendance house is. Do you know?”

Quickly, the boy stuck out his arm towards the way behind him. “That way; the smallest building to the left.” Of course, Tadashi had remembered the whole campus on the day he got the map along with his acceptance letter. He was excited, yes, but Aunt Cass thought he was... Too excited. 

Being brought out of thought, he jumped when the man inhaled loudly, a smile on his face, “Ah- That’s it, huh? Thank you, kid-- What’s your name by the way? Maybe I’ll give you a gift for your trouble.” Being winked at wasn't unusual, but it caused a more than an unamused look on the younger boy’s face. He retrieved a small pouting lip from the other male, making him look away-- Is this man a child? He made him feel like he was arguing with Hiro.

“Excuse me!” There was a more cheery voice, a woman walking up to them with a worried smile. Now she seemed to be someone who was knew, not this man. She held a paper, most likely a schedule, “Can you tell me where the-- uhm--” She looked at the paper and than to them again, “The attendance house is?”

Tadashi opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped abruptly when he felt the man bring him to his chest. He held tightly onto the back of his shoulder, arms resting across his shoulder blades as he used his other arm to motion towards the way he had pointed previously. A smile was on the other’s face, eye’s closed as if it was easy for him to remember, “It’s right this way-- I’m going there as well, and I’ll be glad to show you. If you need anymore help, I’ll be happy to assistance you.”  
He doesn’t understand why he felt the sudden heat rush to his cheeks, and why his eyebrows knotted in anger. He looked up at the other, as a small child would when they didn’t get what they want, and a small whisper towards the man, “I just told you that.” He may have sounded like a child, but it was rude for the other to do that. The taller man simple looked down, a smile spreading across his face, “Don’t worry about it, ninja-kid,” Another flick was brought to his hat, “I got this.”

With that, the man let go of him and moved passed Tadashi. The woman hadn’t noticed their little quarrel too much, catching up with the large man. He felt his face turn a soft pink, making him turn his head and call out, “It’s Tadashi!” He huffed, suddenly feeling the heat in his chest boil. Another heartfelt laugh came from the other, a small wave of his hand, “See you around then, Tadashi!” 

For some reason, this left Tadashi spinning. Maybe, maybe.. This would be more of a change than he expected.


End file.
